


Hate That I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Erwin studies History, Hand Jobs, Levi hates Erwin, Love/Hate, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not relevant though, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi had never liked Erwin and everyone could see that whenever they met. Unfortunately, they had to endure each other almost every day, since Erwin’s cousin and Levi’s best friend were in a long-term relationship.So, when Mike asks him to let Erwin stay one night, he hardly accepts it. He has one condition, though. Erwin must sleep on the floor. It was easier said than done, because they ended up needing to share the same bed.That was when he knew it was going to be a long, long night.





	Hate That I Love You

__

_**“They may not know each other to say it, but it was never hidden. How much ever they hated each other, fate ties them together.”** _

__

_**― Parul Wadhwa, The Masquerade** _

Levi didn't like Erwin and everyone could see that whenever they met. They always stayed face to face, but never pierced into the depths of true friendship. Unfortunately, they had to endure each other almost every day, since Erwin’s cousin and Levi’s best friend were in a long-term relationship.

“I still don’t understand you,” said Mike, taking a mouthful of croissant and a sip of coffee afterwards. 

Levi couldn’t imagine how that combination tasted. In his opinion, it didn’t seem appealing in any way since he didn’t drink coffee. Instead, he eyed his still hot lime blossom tea and crossed his hands over the table, watching his reflection in the yellow liquid. The bags under his eyes got deeper and deeper with every passing day, making him look older than twenty. 

“You see him six to seven times a week, you talk and mess with each other, but when I ask you a favor, you cannot grant me my wish,” Mike continued talking, even though he hadn’t swallowed and Levi felt a wave of nausea hit him.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, asshole. It’s gross,” he said and also tried to deviate the subject. His answer would most likely remain a negative one and he didn’t want to fight with Mike.

“It’s one night, Levi, and then it will all go back to how it was. The party will end in the afternoon and we’d like to sleep at Erwin’s place after that since it’s closer to the restaurant.”

He knew the explanation, understood the reason, but he couldn’t approve of it. He was supposed to indulge Erwin for one night and be happy about it? No, obviously there had to be another way to solve the problem which didn’t involve Erwin and him together.

“Where the fuck is he going to sleep, huh? We only have one bed available since we sold the couch to buy a new one. The order arrives in two weeks and until then, there’s only one place where he could sleep,” Levi explained, a little angry because Mike wanted him to agree, but didn’t acknowledge his problem. “Can’t he go to a hotel?”

“It’s his flat. I’m not going to send him to a motel so I can sleep with his cousin.”

At least the man left the food aside. So much talking combined with eating would have given Levi queasiness. Mike’s eyes were narrowed, lips pressed together, annoyance visible on his face.

“When have I ever asked you something that important?”

“Oh, no, you’re not tricking me. Don’t use this best-friends-help-each-other excuse, because it’s not going to work,” Levi stated with as much indifference as he could muster and put his hands around the purple mug to keep them warm.

“You seemed to get along when you first met, but something must have happened between you two. Did you dispute about a girl? Is it about Mary? Erwin mentioned her once or twice, but then nothing,” Mike tried to put the pieces together while he furrowed his brows in confusion.

“As if I’d like her,” Levi remarked and raised his eyebrows. Of course Mike didn’t remember their last discussion about the subject because he was so drunk he could barely get up and go to the bathroom and Levi didn’t intend to let him in on why he would never like Mary _that_ way.

“So, what is it?” 

Mike was so stubborn he came closer to the truth with every question he asked. Although Levi didn’t give much away, the man’s mind was already working on the puzzle and sooner or later he would see the bigger picture.

“You want him to stay with me? Fine,” Levi admitted, even though he didn’t like the idea at all.

“I don’t know what made you change your mind, but I’m grateful you agreed. I’ll go talk to Erwin now,” Mike said as he got up, leaving more money than needed on the table and putting on his coat.

“I’ve got one condition, though,” Levi stated before the male could leave. “He’s going to sleep on the floor.” His tone was confident, a sign he wouldn’t take no for an answer, not on this matter.

Mike didn’t seem pleased at all, but he stuffed his big hands in his pockets and left the café. The pouring rain touched him until he got to his black Range Rover.

It was going to be a long night. Levi hadn’t been sleeping well for a week and he thought he could recover those hours of staying wide awake, breathing hard, feeling the sweat rolling off his naked torso and his mind building the nightmare again and again, but he had to wait.

After finishing the university classes, he headed to their third-floor apartment. He planned to clean up a little since he wasn’t the only one sleeping there tonight, maybe even prepare the floor for Erwin. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t live with the idea of Erwin thinking he was lazy or messy. It was a high possibility that the blond already knew about his obsession. Levi felt the need to keep himself clean at all times and the place where he lived was no exception.

After wiping the floor and dusting the furniture, Levi felt tired. The place where the old couch had been seated left a prominent mark which needed to be taken care of and it required a lot more effort than Levi had firstly anticipated. With the flat clean, he could peacefully take a shower, change and wait for _him_ to come.

Normally, he would’ve fallen asleep after such a long bath, the best opportunity to relax all his stiff muscles. Not even the comfort the large bed offered could bring him the long awaited sleep. Deciding to watch a thriller, he enjoyed the last bag of popcorn. His fingers were left sticky and he needed to wipe them a few times on the napkin. It was almost midnight when his doorbell rang and Levi was about to miss the sound.

Standing in front of the wooden door, his hand stopped in mid-air before he got the chance to turn the handle. For a few seconds, he felt frozen. His mind started working again and he realized Erwin was waiting on the other side of the entrance.

Erwin stood imposing as always, with his blond hair neatly arranged. His expression was calm and collected, his icy blue eyes fixed on Levi.

“Uh,” he said shortly after, averting his gaze on the floor. “I’m sorry if you couldn’t sleep because of me. I wasn’t able to arrive sooner.”

“I wasn’t sleepy. Anyway, I didn’t wait for you,” Levi said as he started walking towards the bedroom, announcing Erwin through this he could come inside. Of course, even he didn’t believe that stupid lie.

He swore he could _feel_ Erwin smirk behind him, as if sensing the truth.

“So, where do I sleep?” Erwin asked after some time, following Levi into the bedroom.

“In the living room,” Levi explained no more while arranging the bed linen.

“But there was no couch…” Erwin started and the realization hit him, but he waited for Levi to confirm his thought.

“You can notice things, nice. Now where do you think you can sleep?” Levi asked after he sat on the bed, giving Erwin a disinterested look.

“I guess you will not allow me to sleep with you, so…” he trailed off, but his expression remained as steady as before.

“Well? Can’t you use your brain for other than memorizing history books?” Levi knew he was an asshole to him. Surprisingly, Erwin seemed amused by the words rather than hurt. “What is so funny, creep?”

He couldn’t figure out this strange man. Erwin brought his thumb to his lips, as if trying to wipe off the smirk he wore. 

“Mike told me to borrow one of his shirts and a pair of pants to sleep in, but he didn’t tell me anything about bringing a blanket with me. Is it alright if I use one of yours?” 

So polite, as always. Erwin’s face didn’t let the emotions flow over it, though his eyes were saying what the face kept hidden. He didn’t like sleeping on the floor. Who did, anyway? Levi sighed and turned his head, balancing his options. He may have hated Erwin, but staying on a thin blanket on the floor wouldn’t be too comfortable. Why did care about it?

“What are you waiting for, Smith?” he finally asked, finding the man in the same position as before, looking at him thoroughly. 

“Your approval, Levi.” His name escaped those full lips so fragile he had to take a look at him and make sure he didn’t misheard it.

Again, Erwin was the same. It was impossible to say if he imagined the tone or heard it before in his dreams.

“Look,” Levi started as he got up from the bed and went to get him some clothes to change into and more pillows along with an extra blanket since he wasn’t about to share the one already on the bed with him. “Firstly, you go shower. Secondly, these are Mike’s, they should fit,” he explained as he gave him the grey pants and white shirt.

“And what about ‘thirdly’?” Erwin asked before going to the bathroom.

“We’ll talk about that once you fulfill the first two.”

With that being said, Erwin entered the bathroom and Levi prepared his pillows. He brought five more to act as he planned. 

He hoped he could sleep without needing to explain to Erwin why he woke suddenly, panting or screaming. He didn’t know how having another person near him felt, but he thought it couldn’t be that bad if they didn’t touch.

After Erwin took a shower, he came into the room still smelling as watermelon because he used Levi’s shower gel. His hair was disheveled, covering his eyes, his big feet bare and his stance relaxed. Seeing him like this, Levi thought he met another person.

“Is something wrong?” asked Erwin when he saw Levi watching him intently.

“Why would it be?” Levi fixed his eyes somewhere else after not taking them off. As much as he’d have liked to deny, Erwin looked awesome like this.

Erwin shivered. The room was not warm enough after washing, but it was enough for Levi after he got under the blankets. The thought hit him hard – he didn’t want Erwin to catch a cold. Again, why did he care?

“Why did you bring so many pillows?” 

“We’re going to put five of them between us. This is the third point.”

Erwin stayed quiet for a few seconds, then spoke:

“Do we really need them? I don’t think we’ll be able to keep warm this way. The blankets are not that thick. If you were alone, you would’ve used both of them, but every one of us gets one.”

Fuck Erwin and his logic. That made perfect sense, but he couldn’t sleep with nothing between them. He must have shown it across his face, because Erwin added immediately:

“But if you’re not comfortable, we can stick to this.”

They got in the bed, Levi turned towards the window, looking at the rain and Erwin facing the wall. It wasn’t easy to make room for those five pillows, but they managed to place them and still have enough space to stay at least a little comfortably.

Neither of them said anything, their heavy breathing the only thing which could be heard in the room. Levi wasn’t even able to close his eyes. He was sure Erwin didn’t fall asleep either. Erwin was right. The blanket did nothing to heat his cold feet, nor did the cool pillows. The man was shivering.

Levi didn’t want him to not be able to sleep. The faster he went off to sleep, the better. 

“Are you cold?” Levi found the courage to ask. Not hearing Erwin even breathe, he waited. “Cat got your tongue, old man?”

“N-no,” answered Erwin, sounding stunned. “I thought you got off to sleep, that’s all. It is kind of cold, I must admit.”

Balancing his options, Levi decided it was better to give up on the wall of pillows built between them. As much as he would have preferred to keep it high to separate him from Erwin, they needed a way to feel warm. So, he sat up and grabbed the pillows one by one, discarding them on the floor. Astonished, Erwin turned around and looked at him quizzically.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Levi said and started taking the pillows to the closet.

“Like what?” Erwin asked, pretending not to know what Levi was talking about.

“Like I am a good person,” Levi uttered, voice breaking at the end. He hated being so weak in front of Erwin. Usually, he created a façade no one was able to get through no matter how hard they tried. And, most of the times, nobody had the patience to understand him and his strange thoughts. Of course, there were exceptions. One of them was facing him, offering Levi a stare. Erwin remained the same for so long, but one of those wide smiles invaded his chapped lips.

“I don’t,” Erwin stated, but didn’t explain it any further. His blue eyes regarded the window, perhaps seeing the rain had started. “Well, what are you waiting for?” His gaze slid on Levi and unexpectedly, Levi could do nothing but comply. 

He went to the bed, getting under the covers and facing the window again. Erwin did the same and the difference was noticeable. Their bodies emanated heat, though not enough. He knew it would be better if Erwin turned towards the window, too. That meant proximity and bodies touching. _What would be the problem, idiot? He’s your friend, right?_

Levi couldn’t say anything of what he was thinking. Frozen in one specific position, he tried to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. Erwin stayed quiet in his place and the feeling of relaxation that embraced Levi surprised him. It wasn’t better than sleeping alone, tossing and turning the way he wanted to, but it wasn’t bad either. With one final sigh, he felt his eyes closing and this time, Erwin’s body heat did nothing to make him stay awake.

_“Take him and get into the car,” the man demanded, dropping the empty bottle onto the kitchen floor, tearing it into pieces._

_Levi shivered, trying to create a distance between them, especially between him and his mother, but his body wouldn’t listen to him. There was no way he was able to run and save her. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it hard enough to make her acknowledge him._

_“Please, think about it. You drank, you shouldn’t drive…” Kuchel tried to explain, tried to make her lover change his mind, but there was no use. They were about to walk on their way to death._

_“Shut up and do as I say!” the man ordered, clenching his hands into fists._

_“No…No!” Levi screamed and kicked when his mother got him into her arms, rushing outside. His father searched the keys, dropping the cigarettes on the floor. He had cut his hands while fumbling and cursed loudly._

_“Levi, stay here and do not say anything,” she said, patting him on the head and kissing his forehead. “Your father’s tired, that’s all. Don’t worry. Mamma loves you.”_

_He tried to calm down, really. He tried to avoid looking at her leaving, opening the passenger door and staying there._

_**Don’t.** _

_He couldn’t breathe. He had to get out, to save her. The door didn’t budge. That was what he thought, at first. The truth was his hand didn’t move._

_No,no,no. This isn’t how it should end._

_When his father started the engine, he felt like being dragged into hell. The people were enjoying the weather outside, children playing and adults watching them._

_**We could’ve been like that.** _

_In a futile attempt to stop the time from passing, he touched the glass. When his fingertips found the surface, he didn’t feel coldness, he felt warmth, strength. His parents were fighting and he covered his ears to block the crass words from reaching him._

**_It’s close._ **

_One last time, he watched his mother. Inky black hair, black eyes, wrinkles around them, too prominent for her twenty years of living. She saw the car coming, but his father didn’t. His blue eyes were fixed on something else, his hands trembling. She turned, offering her hand for Levi to take, though it was inevitable. The impact was stronger than he expected and the next thing he knew, he was being dragged on the ground. Through his back, he could sense every bump of the road, his legs aching so much he thought about letting them in that car, not having to endure the pain anymore._

_He felt cold hands roaming over his body. He wanted to tell them to stop, to look after his mother, because she was there, trapped with him. He opened his mouth to scream, but it came out as a whimper._

_**My legs… I cannot feel my legs. Why can’t I feel them?** _

_“Levi…Levi, look at me,” a tender voice said and for a moment, he felt hope swell deep within him. Could his mother be there with him?_

_A hot breath touched his cheeks and a warm hand made way for his rescue. He would’ve loved to give up. It was easier and less painful._

“Levi, open your eyes!” the voice demanded, stronger than before. Terrified of what he could find, Levi followed the order. He expected blood, a crashed car, an ambulance, people watching, but he didn’t get any of those. Instead, he was met with two icy blue eyes, worried and thoughtful.

“Fuck…Erwin,” he got out after a few unsuccessful tries. 

“Bad dream, wasn’t it?” the man asked, unsure of what to do with the hand cupping Levi’s face.

“Uh… Bad memories, actually,” he confessed, closing his eyes when Erwin’s hand decided to move and grip his soaked hair. His whole body was wet, his breathing labored.

“Levi, I know you cannot stand me, but I panicked when I heard you screaming.” He told Levi while also patting his head. _She_ used to do that. He wanted to tell the man to stop and get back to sleep, but he couldn’t. “Does this happen often?”

“It’s been playing in my head every night of this week,” he recognized and tried to move, but he realized his hand was seated onto the man’s chest. His face painted in crimson, slowly but surely. 

“You can keep it here,” Erwin offered, covering his small hand with his big one when Levi tried to retract it.

They stayed like that for seconds, minutes, hours, their bodies so close, their hands touching, Erwin stroking Levi’s hair that Levi almost fell asleep again. But before he could, Erwin did another thing that left him breathless.

“Is is alright if I turn you around a little, Levi?” he had asked, waiting for his answer.

“Do it,” murmured Levi, unable to open his eyes again.

Erwin’s strong arm maneuvered him, then he came closely behind. His back was pressed tightly around the man’s hard chest, Erwin’s hand draped over his body, touching his chest with his fingers. Levi bent his legs and Erwin was able to put his in the exact position. Their bodies touched completely. Erwin brought his nose to Levi’s nape and inhaled. The soft hum he gave after made Levi’s hair stand up.

“You smell so good,” Erwin confessed. The heat caressing Levi’s back was too much to handle and sleep came easier than he wanted it to. 

The next time he opened his eyes, he felt trapped by the body holding him. He tried to move, but Erwin was holding him too tight and the bulge pressing against his ass wasn’t helping either. 

“Well, fuck,” he sighed, realizing it was still dark outside, but it was enough to see each other a little more. It must have been five or six in the morning. The rain had stopped.

When he tested moving again, a shiver went through him. Erwin groaned in his hair, getting him even closer to his body. That was why he wanted to avoid all kinds of contact between them. How could he escape the hold without waking up Erwin? It would’ve been really awkward for him to see the situation. 

“If you don’t stop tossing, I’m not going to be able to resist anymore,” a deep voice whispered in his ear and the big hand around him tightened.

“Hey, shithead, what the hell are you talking about?” Levi said, annoyed. He tried to free himself again, though you couldn’t say he used all his force. If he really wanted to, he could take down Erwin quickly. A bigger part of him wished to see how things would continue.

“Levi,” Erwin pronounced the name as if he tasted honey on his lips, “When you kissed me, I felt frozen. I didn’t know how to react, what to say. You were drunk, so I counted it as a mistake.”

“I wasn’t drunk, stupid,” Levi defended himself, turning his head a bit that offered Erwin better access to his ear. “Why do you bring _that_ kiss into discussion?”

“You drank quite a lot,” Erwin murmured as he nibbled at his right ear, sliding his tongue over it and sending a wave of guilty pleasure through Levi’s body. “I wasn’t able to stop thinking about it, feeling your lips over mine.”

“Do you think that was enough to get me drunk? I had perfect control over my body,” the shorter man reasoned, pressing more into Erwin’s body.

“I should’ve said something, _anything_ , to let you think that didn’t bother me.” Regret was visible in his voice, his hands trembling slightly. “For a long time, I really thought you hated me.”

“But I do hate you,” Levi said and he felt a moan trying to escape from his mouth, but stopped it at the right time.

“That’s the thing, Levi. I believe you don’t.”

After stating that, Erwin released Levi, only to place himself between the man’s legs. Touching his knees, he pulled his legs apart and sneaked into the space, matching there like a missing piece to a puzzle. Levi didn’t tighten his muscular thighs around Erwin, so he leaned forward, creating a link between their half-hard cocks. Even through the pants’ material, the feeling was amazing.

Levi didn’t allow any sound escape, his dull eyes burning with a strong desire and a silent plea. ‘Kiss me’, they said. Erwin could do nothing but sink into the deep blue of his irises. Waiting to see if Levi would use his hands to seal their lips once they were millimeters apart, he breathed in his scent. He smelled like watermelon, always fresh and a hint of something that made him unmistakable.

Levi parted his lips, inviting him to have a taste. Who was Erwin to refuse? Unlike their first kiss which was sloppy and inexperienced and reeked of alcohol, this one was different. Their lips only brushed at first, just like the gentle breeze which wafted through the air to announce a storm. Erwin turned his head to right and so did Levi, offering their linked lips a better angle. The exchange represented every unspoken word, feeling and truth between them, a pact established only by their lips and breaths being offered. Levi was taking what Erwin had to gift and in return gave him something equally important. The moment when Levi bit Erwin’s bottom lip with his teeth was the part that notified the beginning of heavy rain. Levi was the sky, distributing the long awaited rain to Erwin’s crevices. 

Erwin breathed in deep and he swore he could smell the rain, feel the mud under his palms. He brought them to Levi’s face, gripping tightly. His tongue met Levi’s and he thought he could hear thunder accompanying the sound of rain. 

Erwin received the first sounds escaping Levi with his mouth. The shorter man seemed embarrassed about it, his face heating under Erwin’s hands. Breaking the kiss, Erwin didn’t resist the temptation to kiss, bite and suck Levi’s inviting neck. He had dreamt about it multiple times and finally tasting his skin made him groan in pleasure.

“How does it feel?” he asked after releasing the skin behind Levi’s right ear, now red and swollen.

“Not bad,” Levi mentioned, finally coming to the conclusion that he didn’t use his hands, digging his nails into Erwin’s back. “Take your shirt off,” he demanded and released him.

“Yes, sir!” Erwin said playfully, doing as he was said. Levi’s eyes stopped onto his muscular chest, small hands roaming over blond hair and sensitive nipples. “It’s your turn.” He helped Levi undress, admiring the white skin underneath the grey shirt and the beautifully shaped muscles. “You’re gorgeous,” he murmured, taking Levi’s left nipple into his mouth and applying a little pressure on it.

Levi threw his head back, grabbing Erwin’s hair and pressing. Erwin smiled wickedly and scraped his teeth against it again, earning a whimper. 

“You can be louder, Levi. I’ve always wanted to hear you moan,” Erwin whispered and lowered his head, kissing closer to the man’s groin.

“Fuck, Erwin!” He shouted when Erwin thrust against him. The friction sent wave after wave of pleasure within their bodies.

“What do you want me to do?” asked Erwin while rubbing Levi through his pants. “Would you like it if I used my mouth?”

“Don’t make it sound like it’s all about me, idiot,” Levi said, not looking Erwin in the eye. He had his hand over his eyes, as if trying to cover himself.  
Erwin took his free hand, getting up so he could place it over his pants, already too tight. Levi inhaled, blinking slowly. He clenched his hand, feeling, which made Erwin’s head roll back in pleasure. 

“See what you do to me?”

They were alone, standing in the rain, slightly sheltered by fir and pine. The ground beneath them vibrated with life. They weren’t in Levi’s room anymore, they were in the middle of the nature, holding each other and bringing to life parts long forgotten of them.

Erwin was having some trouble getting his pants off, but once he freed himself of the material straining him, he groaned in pleasure. He was aching, but waiting for Levi to join him was worth it. 

“You got me in chains,” he whispered, caressing Levi’s body. 

“How so?” Levi asked, revealing his naked, well-built body to Erwin. The man gulped, unable to divert his gaze and brought them together. A little gasp escaped Levi and he arched his body, offering Erwin better access to his neck and hard cock.

“The chains keep me trapped,” Erwin started, clenching his hand around Levi’s shaft and moving it to create friction. “And every time I try to escape, they tighten around me, just the way I grip you now,” he continued, biting Levi’s jaw and putting his chest on top of his. The contact was amazing, electrifying. “Therefore, I don’t even have to resist it, resist you.”

“Fuck!” the shorter man cursed, sneaking his hand to get a hold of Erwin’s neglected big problem.

It didn’t even compare to the feeling of his own hand, because it was someone else’s skin touching, _feeling_ him. The calloused fingers offered the stroke an intense perception. Erwin couldn’t hold in an obscene moan when Levi brushed along and also pressed his thumb on the head of his penis. 

Pressing their foreheads together, they closed their eyes and let the emotions flow through and between them. 

“Levi, I… I’m going to…” Erwin couldn’t even form coherent sentences and the orgasm hit him harder than he expected. Not long after, Levi came. He wasn’t vocal, not that Erwin thought he would be, and the only evidence of it was the white liquid covering his abdomen and hand, along with his parted lips, the exhale of hot air and fluttering lashes. Nevertheless, it was more than enough for Erwin. 

“Erwin,” Levi called him and he heard the man as if through a dream, his vision already fogged. “Your weight’s crushing me. Besides, I feel sticky. Let me go take a towel.”

“Hmm,” Erwin murmured, getting to his side of the bed. He felt exhausted. How could Levi behave like they did a usual thing?

“Turn around so I can clean you up, big guy,” Levi said and Erwin didn’t have a chance but follow the order. 

He let Levi do what he wanted to and sleep came against his will. At least he had the power to wrap Levi in his arms.

When Erwin opened his eyes again, he could clearly see the room, a sign it was morning. Deciding it was too soon to wake up, he nuzzled against Levi’s dark hair and inhaled. 

_“Well, it wasn’t easy to make him say yes, you know. You should thank me,” Mike said, searching for the pair of black pants he wanted to wear tonight._

_“At least he agreed,” Erwin responded, surprised because he was convinced Levi would never accept the offer._

_“He has one condition, though,” Mike mumbled. “He wants you to sleep on the floor.”_

_“I see.”_

_“You should take a blanket with you. We only have two and they’re too thin to use for sleeping in the living room.”_

_“Yeah, I should.”_

Without meaning to, he started smiling. He could’ve easily taken with him all he needed, but then Levi would’ve been alone and nothing would’ve happened. Perhaps it was for the best to act this way. Since Levi kissed him, a few months ago, he couldn’t think about anything but those sinful lips. He felt a strong need to kiss him, so he didn’t think twice before scooting closer to Levi and doing so.

Levi stirred in his sleep, rolling onto his side to face Erwin. Through heavy lashes, he regarded the man. Preparing to apologize, Erwin was taken aback by Levi bringing his head to his chest and rubbing his nose on it, inhaling.

“You smell nice, but your mouth says otherwise,” he reasoned, but snuggled closer to him.

Erwin started laughing, a genuine sound he kept hidden for a long time and caressed Levi’s back with his big hand, stretching his fingers to feel and remember as much as he could.

“Do you think we could do it again?” he decided to ask, even though his cheeks were burning and his palms sweating. A lump formed in his throat; What if Levi didn’t want to?

“Do what again?” His voice was neutral, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care.

“What we did last night, perhaps on a proper date.”

“Are you really asking me out, Smith?”

“Is it working?”

“Maybe,” Levi finally said, digging his nails into Erwin’s back. “But you’ll explain it to Mike. He thinks we fought over a girl.”

“Alright,” Erwin promised, letting out air he didn’t know he was holding. “Can I kiss you again?” he asked and tried to touch his lips, but Levi’s hand stopped him before he could, keeping him in place.

“Not before we brush our teeth. It’s gross.”

Erwin laughed again, covering Levi’s hand with his own and then grabbing his hips and lifting him. 

“What the hell?” 

The shorter man gasped, but he put his legs around Erwin, holding tight, his heels digging into his back. 

“Come on. I want to kiss you so badly. We’ll clean up. I’ll prepare a bath and we’ll both enjoy each other. After that, we can go to bed, cuddle and make out all day. Mike’s not coming soon, anyway.”

He felt Levi shiver and knew the man found the idea as appealing as him.

“Erwin, I hate you,” Levi said and he didn’t know how to respond. His heart began beating faster until he thought it would go out of his chest. “Because you read me so quickly, you’re here, you understand me and you can easily break me.” His voice was so frail, he seemed another person.

“You are the same to me. I would never hurt you, Levi.”

“I know.” His words were followed by a long pause. “Now, will you do what you proudly said you would?” he broke the silence, placing his chin onto Erwin’s broad shoulder.

Erwin smiled and opened the bathroom door. It was going to be a long day, but he would make sure to enjoy it at its fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me hear what you think, if you want to. Please excuse any mistakes or wrong words because English is not my first language. I've been studying it for some time, though, so there shouldn't be any problems.
> 
> Let me hear what you think about this. All bad and good comments are welcomed. 
> 
> Oh, and if you want to talk, my Tumblr account is @omgedenaaathings (https://omgedenaaathings.tumblr.com). It would be nice to make some friends.
> 
> Until next time...
> 
> \- Edena


End file.
